Neko Madness
by Rubicon 9 Of Hearts
Summary: Made for the cat themed prank yesterday on DeviantArt. It's the beginning of April and an idea starts to form in a certain noirette's head. Who might be the unsuspecting victim you might ask? Elliot Nightray, that's who! One shot. Slight ElliotxLeo


**Long story short, yesterday's prank on DeviantArt was cat themed, so...yeah...this had to be done. I also have a picture to go with this on my DA acount. All my friends at school laughed and said it was cute.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way. I do not own the wonderful quote at the end ether.**

Neko Madness

Leo couldn't help but silently chuckle when he looked at the date on the calendar. Not only had April begun, but it was also April Fools' Day.

_'Hmm? Should I pull a joke on Elliot today?'_ The noirette chuckled. _'After all, today is the day for such things.'_

Indeed. Elliot may get mad at him for it, but today provided the perfect excuse. Besides, whatever he thought up could prove to be quite amusing.

The question was what to do.

Leo paced around the room, trying to formulate the perfect plan. It would have to be something that would definitely fit the mood of today.

"Leo, would you stop with that noise? It's driving me crazy!" His friend and master, Elliot Nightray, called from across the room.

"Oh hush, I'm thinking." Suddenly, the servant heard a scratching noise coming from the door of their room. Curious, Leo went over and opened the door, looking down to see a white cat meow at him.

He couldn't help but to smile, kneeling down and petting the friendly cat.

"Snowdrop!" At that voice, Leo glanced up to see a certain Ada Vessalius appear in his field of vision.

"Why, hello, Miss Ada Vessalius." He greeted the blond.

"Hi, Leo-kun." She replied.

"Are those cats running loose again?" Elliot exclaimed from inside the room.

'There he goes again.' Leo picked up the cat and turned to face Elliot as he approached the two.

"Ada Vessalius, how many times have those cats sneaked off, only to cause trouble?" He complained, but then he spotted Leo holding said cat. "What the- Leo, what are you doing with that cat?"

"What?" The noirette stroked the back of the white cat's head. "It's just a cat."

"How many times have I told you cats annoy me?" That was a lie. Leo had once seen Elliot petting a cat. I

"Please excuse Snowdrop." Ada interjected before Elliot could continue on with his rant. "She likes to wander off."

"It's alright." Leo assured her, handing back the cat.

"Thank you. Well then, I guess I'll see you around, Elliot-kun, Leo-kun."

"Hey, I've told you to stop addressing me like that!" Elliot called after Ada as she walked away.

"Don't be like that, Elliot." Leo said as they walked back into the room, the servant closing the door behind them. "Besides, she's an upperclassmen, and she was only being friendly."

"Whatever, we gotta get ready. Our classes start soon."

Leo nodded in agreement, and then thought back to the cat.

What Elliot had said, that wasn't true, because in reality, even if he didn't show it, Elliot actually had a soft spot for cats...

Wait...

_'That's it!'_

* * *

><p>After school, Elliot walked back to his room that he shared with Leo, wondering about a certain occurrence that had happened earlier today.<p>

During one of their classes, Elliot had noticed that the noirette had seemed a bit tired. Later on during the class, Leo had informed the teacher that he needed to go back to his room because he wasn't feeling well. Thus, this left Elliot servant-less for the rest of the day.

_'He's probably okay.'_ Elliot said to himself, still the tiniest concerned. _'I mean, this is odd, but he's fine. Maybe he just needed a little more sleep.'_

Upon reaching the room, he opened it, and the first thing that greeted him was the sight of his servant lying on Elliot's bed, jacket tossed aside onto the mountain of books that obscured Leo's bed.

A blanket lay over him, as he was curled up into a ball, which resembled the sleeping position of a cat. Actually, seeing Leo like this made a thought stir in the Nightray's head, registering as how peaceful the noirette looked. As for Leo, he appeared to be sleeping very soundly; the blanket covered the top of his head, and even his glasses were still on his face.

Sighing, and knowing he couldn't sleep with those on, Elliot went over to remove them, but then, as he got closer, something caught his eye, something that made his body go rigid.

Sticking out of the blanket was a black _cat tail_ tipped with white.

"L-Leo?" The name had been half muttered, and now becoming increasingly suspicious, Elliot yanked the blanket off Leo and let out a yelp at what he saw.

Not only did Leo have a tail but also _cat ears_!

At this point, a bunch of things were going through his head; for instance, 'what happened to him?', 'How did he end up like this', and 'how long has he been hiding this from me?'

Apparently, the tossing-aside-of-the-blanket had stirred Leo from his sleep. God, he even stretched his arms like a cat.

"Ngh...E-Elliot...?" He slowly asked, his blurry vision falling upon his master, who was looking down at him, looking mortified, apparently. "Is something the matter?"

"Leo...you...w-what is..." Elliot couldn't even put his own words together.

"Yes, Elliot?"

"..."

"..."

"WHAT IS WITH THOSE EARS AND TAIL?"

Leo didn't say a word, only yawned and sat up. Seeing Elliot so flustered was quite..._cute_...of him.

"Oh, these?" The noirette asked playfully, touching the tips of his _cat_ ears. "Hmm, it is quite mysterious."

"How long have you had those?"

"Elliot-"

"Answer me!"

"Well, remember how I said I wasn't feeling well earlier?" Leo started to explain.

"Yeah, I remember." Elliot replied.

"After I got back here, I started to feel lightheaded. I thought I just needed to lay down for a minute, so I did. Later, a few minutes of a fitful nap, I woke up, but I found that I now had the ears and tail of a cat. Feeling very confused, I assumed it was a dream and went back to sleep."

"This obviously isn't a dream." The Nightray retorted.

"Mmm." The noirette scooted closer to Elliot, reaching out for his arm. "Scratch my ears, Elliot. Nya~"

This caused Elliot to blush, mainly because Leo purred after saying this. "W-what? No way!

The black cat ears atop Leo's head flattened. "Um, am I really...a bother to you?"

"Huh?"

"Y-you hate me now because I'm a cat." Leo pouted.

"No! No!" Elliot put his hands out in front of him defensively, trying to persuade his servant otherwise. "It's not like that!"

"I'm not your friend anymore, am I?"

Now his words were really starting to get to Elliot. "Argh! No way! Listen, there's no way that's true, even if you are half c-cat."

Leo looked up at him with sad eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah." He then proceeded to sit down next to Leo on the bed. "Actually, I think you look...q-quite...ad-adorable..."

"..."

More silence. Leo certainly hadn't been expecting that, even knowing the liking his master had of cats. To come right out and say that he liked his own servant in this form...it was truly something stunning. This made the noirette smile as he felt a warm feeling blossom inside his chest.

However, this had to come to an end eventually.

"Fufu."

"What? What's so funny?" Elliot demanded, seeing his servant laugh ever so lightly.

With a mischievous grin, Leo placed a hand between his cat ears and...

"April Fools."

The ears came off!

"..."

"..."

"IT WAS A JOKE!" Elliot yelled, flabbergasted and shocked at the new realization.

"Yes, Elliot." Leo replied calmly. "It was all part of my plan."

"To trick me into thinking you were a cat?"

"Of course. I even tied fishing lines to the ears so I could create movements with those." He explained as the took off the tail (which had been probably tied around him with string or something of the sort).

"I can't believe you!" Elliot continued to complain.

"Well that was a very nice compliment you gave me, so thanks."

"Why you little-"

Before he knew it, Elliot gave Leo a little shove, and, as a result, Leo fell back off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow..."

"Leo!" Elliot peered over the side of the bed and looked down at the noirette, who rubbed the back of his head after sitting up. "Are you okay?"

He remained silent, but then looked up at Elliot, his lips contorted into a frown. "I...I think I'm hurt."

"What? Where?"

the servant rubbed his other arm. "My wrist."

"Geez. I'm sorry, Leo."

Again, Leo chuckled. This hadn't been part of the plan, but...

"April Fools."

"..."

"..."

"Leo!"

And so, for the rest of the day, Leo reminiscences about the events that took place, which greatly annoyed Elliot.

At least they both had something to keep in mind that made them happy whether they knew it or not.

Elliot secretly enjoyed seeing Leo as a cat. As for Leo, he kept thinking about a certain compliment.

None the less, these evens had brought them closer together.

* * *

><p><em>Is a symbol and a token -<em>  
><em>How it hangs upon the trees,<em>  
><em>A mystery of mysteries! -<em>

_-Spirits of the Dead, Edgar Allan Poe_

**_~Fin_**


End file.
